1 Minggu lewat 1 Hari, 11 Jam, 11 Menit, 1 Detik
by X EviLLovA
Summary: "1" Adalah angka mutlak bagi Sam karena Dean hanya ada 1. Sedang bagi Dean, "1" adalah formalitas angka dr keseluruhan segala 'ada' dirinya selama memijak bumi ini. Sam/Dean. Latar cerita: Season 3 mulai episode 15 sampai Season 5. Status cerita: Remake.


Title bab 1: **Truly Madly Deeply.**

Warning: Ini male slash, Wincest Sam/Dean dan terdapat adegan ciuman, oral dan anal seks, kekerasan, umpatan.

Summary: "1" Adalah angka mutlak karena bagi Sam, 1 adalah Dean, dan Dean... kakaknya tersayang berdiri 1 kesatuan sekaligus dari segala peran sebagai ibu, ayah, pahlawan, dan_ kekasih_ hanya ada 1 di jagad raya ini. Dan ia akan menjaganya, sungguh dan akan serius menjaganya. Itu konsistennya.  
>Sedang bagi Dean, "1" adalah formalitas angka dari keseluruhan segala 'ada' dirinya selama memijak daratan bumi ini. Dan 'ada' itu beban yang sungguh dan serius sangat berat.<p>

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari Supernatural TV yang tersebut: _Sam Winchester_, _Dean Winchester_, _Bela Talbot_, _Bobby Singer_, _Adam Milligan_, _Jo Harvelle_, _Ellen Harvelle_, _Lisa Braeden_, _Castiel_,_ Ruby_,_ Lucifer_, _Michael_... juga pengambilan plotnya sejalan dari setelah Season 3 episode 15 "Time is on my Side" sampai Season 5 episode 22 "Swan Song", bahkan lagu "Truly Madly Deeply" yang dipakai jadi judul dari _Darren Hayes_ ama penyanyinya yang nongol sekilas iklan... tetap bukan punyaku ~_~" *hiks*

Notes: Cerita ini adalah remake dari yang sudah pernah daku publish. Tapi berhubung aku pikir-pikir cerita di dalamnya terlalu 'simple' dan kurang dramatis... jadi saya perbaiki dan kasih adegan-adegan baru.

* * *

><p>1 Minggu lalu, Sam nguber-nguber 11 iblis-iblis laknat perempatan jalan dan ritualkan pengusir setan pada 11 iblis-iblis bajingan berlabel picisan karena mereka super duper ngotot tak mau beri tahu siapa nama iblis jalang yang pegang kontrak 1 tahun Dean. Dan para iblis-iblis sesat nan jahanam itu beruntung, pistol Colt Patterson bergelar "grail suci" itu sudah dicolong oleh Bela. Dan si keparat Bela sungguh sangat amat teramat pantas dihabisi oleh anjing-anjing neraka.<p>

Tapi... mau seperti apapun pautan ketentuan peletakan 'keparat' dan harga 'pantas' bagi Bela Talbot selama bersinggung dengan keluarga Winchester...  
>Dean tak seharusnya levelkan diri dengan ucapkan salam terakhir pada wanita itu,<p>

"Sampai ketemu di neraka."

1 Minggu itu dan kemudian, Sam semakin gencar dan heboh obrak-abrik semua buku-buku tua dari tipe "buku suci agama" sampai sekedar interaksi tipe "konon" berbau cerita-cerita rakyat kuno di perpustakaan senemunya. Dalam perjuangannya itu, nyaris lupa makan dan lupa tidur akibat terlalu fokus cari informasi si jalang Lilith.

1 Minggu berikut, Sam mulai tunjukkan tanda-tanda kekurangan nutrisi sampai agak begeng yang untungnya tak sampai separah batasan kekurangan gizi...  
>Tapi tingkat stres dan kesabaran naik turun bercampur aduk gabungan suasana hati tak beres mirip cewek lagi pms seperti itu yang serius nyusahin karena alhasil, efeknya tak hanya berupa lontaran kalimat sarkastis kasar ke sembarang orang sampai buat sosok-sosok sekitarnya merinding dan buru-buru ngacir tanpa komentar lebih...<br>Masalahnya, si bungsu Winchester itu selalu siap dengan gaya nyolot dan babat apa saja yang berani coba memperlambat waktu berharga mereka.

Ya. BERHARGA.

Dean sih nyengir-nyengir saja di belakang adiknya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi...? Daripada kena getahnya juga... meski kalau mau jujur, mau disantlap bagaimanapun... ia _juga_ selalu bebal dengan tingkah sableng si adik akhir-akhir ini.

Dan hampir 1 minggu ini emosi Sam semakin rusuh sekaligus semakin hobi marah-marah sepanjang perjalanan. Apalagi kalau kakaknya selalu dan selalu meminta jadwal berburu sebagai pelampiasan pelarian dari masalah besar ini atau kala putar kaset album Metallica berturut-turut dalam 1 hari dan nyanyi secuek-cueknya dengan suara keras-keras.  
>Bobby yang sudah stres mengamati pola tingkah kedua "bocah" selama minggu-minggu terakhir itu, jelas sangat senang hati mencarikan pekerjaan mudah. Si bungsu Winchester itupun mau tak mau terpaksa ladeni saja. Dan bagian yang paling menyebalkan disini adalah selalu dan selalu segalanya berakhir berantakan.<br>Bagaimana tidak? Fokusnya terbagi ketar-ketir karena kakaknya yang edan itu super duper santai nyelonong ide kamikaze mentang-mentang punya keberuntungan iblis yang buatnya takkan bakal mati sampai akhir minggu ini.

Parahnya, hari lewat tengah malam ini adalah 1 hari sebelum besok hari akhir kontrak.

Dan Sam... Sam sendiri sudah mau menyerah.

"...Kau sarap ya, Dean?" Kesal Sam begitu berhasil pisahkan 1 Ghoul terakhir dari kakaknya dan langsung pasung leher Ghoul itu tanpa basa-basi 'tanya dulu, hajar kemudian'.

Dean sendiri masih berusaha berdiri dari posisi terkapar menggunakan sandaran tembok di seberang beberapa meter dari adiknya dengan gelagat tawa seakan baru dengar guyonan paling lucu se-dunia; tak perduli bercak darah di sebagian wajah yang entah dari darah sendiri atau darah para Ghoul, bekas koyak gigit di lengan atas kiri dan entah dimana lagi yang terlihat kasat mata... pastinya Sam kini marah BESAR.  
>"Akui saja, rencana begini kan lebih cepat ketimbang-" Kalimat terhenti total begitu terbang kapak bersarang ke tembok tepat 11 cm dari ujung rambut samping kepalanya.<p>

Ia langsung syok terbengong-bengong dan tatap bilah kapak yang penuh darah segar meleleh tetes... kemudian tatap ke adiknya yang berjalan ke arahnya kayak Goliath.  
>"Wow, Sam. Mau membunuhku <em>juga<em>? Aduh, tolong deh... Ngantri dulu dong." Ungkap penuh melodi canda yang sangat sarat berbau tantangan.

Sam tarik kasar kerah baju kakaknya dan 1 detik berikut, dorongnya kembali hingga punggung disana hantam ke dataran tembok, berlanjut sejajarkan pandang setajam pisau pada kedua pupil dalam kolam iris berwarna hijau daun yang acukan pandangan balik dengan pautan santai.

Lalu ia ucap penuh pendalaman dan penekanan perlahan kata per kata. "Oh, kalau aku bisa, Dean. Sungguh, kalau aku bisa... aku akan membunuhmu sendiri. Dan kuharap ini tetap spot misteri atau apapun _Groundhog Day_ sebutanmu dan aku bakalan sungguh dan sungguh teramat sungguh membunuhmu dengan berbagai versi, bahkan mungkin akan kucoba gaya si pembunuh berantai _Jigsaw_. Itu pasti menarik. Paling tidak wajah takutmu kelihatan, jadi lebih hargai sedikit sama yang namanya hidup."  
>Hembus kepul asap dari nafas akibat efek udara dingin malam miripkannya seperti naga yang benar-benar siap sembur api dan ya, kalau bisa ia mungkin akan. Karena itu lebih baik ketimbang Dean mati oleh anjing-anjing neraka. Ya, kan?<p>

Dean kerutkan kedua alis dengan ketetapan keseluruhan raut tenang dan plester semeringah senyum-senyum binal setengah nyengir. Dan seperti biasa... berhubung si Dean dasarnya adalah kakak yang hobinya iseng, kalau mau komentar ya komentar saja seenak perut.  
>"Yaaah. Semenjak ini bukan, aku bantu doa saja deh sama bayangan idemu." Tepuk-tepuk bahu kiri di hadapannya sementara tanggapan suara geraman berat bak anjing neraka keluar dari si pemilik bahu.<p>

Belum si kakak melantur kalimat lebih, Sam lepaskan pegang seiring laluan hembus bosan dan langsung balik menuju pintu keluar makam bawah tanah. Sepanjang jalan hibahkan luapan frustasi dengan tendang asal tubuh-tubuh malang para Ghoul yang terpajang melalang arahannya.  
>Sedang si sulung Winchester hanya bisa menggeleng datar dan gumankan, "Susahnya punya adik cewek yang setengah jadi." Lalu amati lengan untuk cek lukanya sejenak, setelahnya ambil kapak dan bereskan peralatan termasuk selip pistol Colt .45 M1911 kesayangan ke belakang celana jeans, dan berjalan menyusul agak tertatih sambil sekali lagi komentar iseng,<p>

"Oi! Samantha! Mau mampir minimart beli tampon dulu?" Serunya sebelum postur si adik hilang dari pandangan.

Balasan yang diterima adalah sekilas acung jari tengah tangan kiri saat kedua kaki panjang itu naiki tangga batu.

"Heh, dasar jalang." Sahut Dean berlibat kekeh tawa kecil.

Dan sekarang...  
>Sekarang hari baru sebelum besok, baru berlalu 1 jam dari hari sebelumnya yang panjang... benar-benar hari yang panjang...<br>Keadaan Impala lumayan kotor; Dean terluka; tambahan temperatur udara sangat dingin dan sekarang jam 1 dini hari di tengah kuburan.

Super!

Sam sendiri capek mengkhawatirkan kakaknya dan terus saja mengulang-ulang komentar "dasar brengsek" dan "super brengsek" sembari perban secara kasar sekasar-kasarnya lengan kiri disana yang luka.

"Owh-ow!" Seruan sebareng giris gigi dari Dean yang akhirnya tak tahan juga akan perlakuan penyiksaan terselubung itu segera tampis tangan adiknya, kemudian benahi sendiri putaran kain perban dan ngedumel, "Kalau tak niat ya tak usah bantu kali."  
>Adiknya segera angkat tangan dan menjauh disertai dengus pendek ketika tutup pintu mobil dan timpal,<p>

"Sungguh kau ini... Niatan mana sih, aku atau situ? Ada pemecahan formula jadi abadi juga nolak."

Dean putar kedua bola mata bersama helaan dramatis. "Aduh, tolong deh, bung. Muka ganteng begini mau dirubah jadi Frankenstein?"

"Beh. Ribet banget pakai acara pilih-pilih. Solusi yang ada ya terima lah. Kok repot." Timpal Sam kembali saat sandarkan kepala pada jok pengendara.  
>"Ya sudah, jadi Vampire deh. Kan keren, kekuatannya juga mantap. Lagian muka bisa awet muda, kan?" Jari telunjuk toel iseng luka yang ada dekat belikat punggung kanan dan si pemilik mendesis "dasar jalang" sementara dirinya cuma mesem-mesem sadis nikmati momen kesakitan disana sewaktu sahutan kalimat keluar dari mulut yang masih meringis,<p>

"Ho-oh, mantap. Mau semantap kayak si Akasha ratu jagadnya Vampire-pun, terus ketemuan sama pemburu gila nan sarap model si Gordon nasibku jadi mantap tanpa kepala. Hasil akhirnya tetap saja neraka buntut-buntutnya, bung. Makasih deh."

"Ya, elah... Sejak kapan nih Dean Winchester yang _ini_ bisa pesimis gitu. Lagian kan ada aku." Ujar Sam seraya senggolkan siku tangannya ke lengan kakaknya dimana kalungan perban lagi dibuat simpul ikat penuh konsentrasi khusyuk susah-payah...

Dan atas keisengan adiknya, si sulung Winchester cuma bisa buang nafas panjang untuk pertahankan kesabarannya melihat hasil upayanya yang berbuah ikatan yang tetap maksimal kendor.  
>"Sammy, intinya nih..." Ambil kemeja yang tadi sudah dilepas dan dibasahi cairan alkohol alakadarnya dari botol minuman keras berlabel "Jack Daniels", lalu sapukan ke aliran leleh darah dari rembes perban, dan teruskan kalimat, "Aku masih tetap mau jadi manusia, bukan monster. Lagian siapa sih yang sanggup hidup dari kematian orang lain. Sama saja aku jadi seperti sejenis keparat-keparat yang kita buru selama ini."<p>

Sam luruskan lengan kanan di sepanjang jok.  
>"Ayolah, main logika dong. Monster atau bukan, kau kan kakakku sedarahku, keluargaku yang terakhir. Dan kalau itu demi dirimu agar kau bisa selalu berada di sampingku, selamanyapun... pastinya bakal kujaga baik-baik deh." Tutur kalimat yang sepenuh hati sambil jari-jarinya mainkan pinggiran belakang kerah kaos kakaknya.<p>

Taruh kemeja ke atas _dashboard_, Dean luweskan seringai goda kala tetapkan usaha awal mengikat perban.  
>"Aw... sumpah itu manis banget, Sam. Tapi serius juga, kalau sekarang ini tanganku tak sakit dan tak sibuk, aku pasti bakal menggamparmu. Pokoknya jangan berani-berani percobaan yang aneh-aneh pada mayatku nanti. Aku tak mau jadi seperti Ange-" Baru selesaikan ikatan mati perban, adiknya tiba-tiba lompat peluknya hingga ia terjengkang dan tengkorak kepala belakang membentur kaca jendela pintu sekaligus badan setengah kegencet oleh sandaran tubuh bongsor itu, dan ia "ouch-ouch" atas efek perih dari luka yang sengatannya semakin bertumpuk-tumpuk gara-gara efek lingkar erat kedua tangan di seputar pinggangnya.<p>

"Er- Jadwal matiku masih besok, Sammy... tolong deh- adegan peluknya diundur dulu... masalahnya kau sudah- ugh-" Protes pedih dari sekujur otot-otot tubuh ketika berusaha gerak, "Tumbuh jadi Sasquatch-" Lalu tepuk-tepuk bahu Sam, "Ghh- Oksigen...!"

Sam memutar kedua bola mata dengan bosan atas segala penerapan aksi pesimis si kakak...  
>Mengambil jarak tipis hadap-hadapan muka sekalian patenkan posisi kedua tangan pada sisi pinggir dudukan jok merangkap tubuh kakaknya. Semu keheningan selama pautan temu pandang seiring pertukaran hembus dan tarik alir pernafasan terkukung dalam kehangatan hitung detik di antara mereka... akhirnya ia duluan yang buka kalimat. "Hei, Dean."<p>

Walau bingung, Dean berusaha beri senyum sok keren dan sahut tanpa soal-menyoal pemikiran lebih. "Hei buat Sam juga."

"Dean," Sam masih hendak bariskan ucap, tapi kakaknya sudah sela,

"Ya, Sam... ingat jarak antar ruang pribadi?" Nadaan guyon yang urusannya tetap dengan bahasan terjepit dan luka.

"_Hei_." Ujar Sam kembali, kali ini dengan penekanan kata.

Dean jadi kerutkan kedua alis penuh ekspresi serius dan jawab, "Ya...?"

Melihat itu, si bungsu Winchester mengunjuk senyum parau.  
>"Bukan, maksudku- <em>Hei<em>, Dean." Dan saat itu juga kakaknya tangkap arahan maksud pemakaian kata 'hei' tadi dan desahkan "ah" seakan sesuatu klik di kepala.

"Ya-ya. Aku disini, Sammy." Ucap Dean secara lugas, lewati kata 'masih' untuk jauhkan perasaan pilu... lalu elus poni adiknya dengan kualitas dilema bersalah.  
>Keduanya tahu ini sekelumit rumit waktu 1 detik demi 1 detik yang semakin dan semakin dan terus berkurang. Sam sendiri pernah terang-terangan akui "aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu".<p>

Kalau begini, jika salah satunya pergi... satunya yang tertinggal pasti menolak terima dan suatu saat pasti berusaha mati-matian bawa kembali dengan misi sama, kesalahan sama, luka batin sama, berakhir waktu yang... Ah, kaset rusak. Berulang-berulang dan terus berulang bak desain perangkap iblis dimana setiap titik adalah ketentuan pentagram dalam jalur garis lingkaran sesuai putaran kehidupan yang ironis.  
>Dulu, kalau <em>dulu<em> mau ikuti mimpi Djinn, semua ini pasti takkan bakal ada. Ya, kan?

Ia berupaya hilangkan kesan melodramatis ala wanita dan coba ceriakan suasana. "Dasar _bocah_. Cengeng ah." Ejekin gaya kolokan adiknya.

Sam sayukan pandang dan mendekat. "Ya."

"Ya." Tiru Dean dan papar senyum perlahan pudar gara-gara ikutan arus pedih... sungguh lebih...

"Ya..." Seketika setarakan ucap, Sam semudah dan segampang itu rapatkan jarak antar masing bibir dan torehkan ciuman lembut pada bibir seksi kakaknya.

Tentu Dean terperangah terkaget-kaget karena tadi nempel-nempel dipikir mau taruh adegan pelukan lagi... malah...  
>Tapi dan <em>tapi<em> kembali, tangkapannya dari kesan ini... arti disini jauh dari proyeksi harafiah cinta tipe mabuk asmara macam jalinan kekasih. Ini... makna yang justru jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Selayak... "kakakku, ibuku, ayahku, pahlawanku".

Berseri-seri cekikikan dalam hati, ia masa bodoh kalau secara fakta perbuatan ini jelas sangat salah dan tetap balas dengan ciuman berkadar formalitas tanpa embel-embel nafsu. Toh hanya pernyataan 'ada'. Dan dalam 1 hari realita ini ia ingin ada untuk Sam... Sammy, kelemahannya, adik tercintanya.  
>Ya, semudah dan segampang itu. Dan ya, seharusnya memang <em>harus<em> begitu.

Sekali berpisah, Dean tak terlalu ribet memilah-milah proses otak begitu 1 kali tuntun kontak ciuman berdurasi pendek dari adiknya, bersambung 1 kali lagi temuan disertai gerakan kedua bibir yang sedikit dalam dan lama, kemudian 1 kali lagi... dan sekali ini adiknya melulur jeda pisah dengan kulum tipis pada bibir bawahnya.  
>Kemudian... Sam tiba-tiba tatap dirinya dalam-dalam sejenak. Dan ia...<p>

Ia mulai tenggelam poros acuan masing pupil dalam kedua kolam iris berwarna kuning kecoklatan di hadapannya yang terlalu syahdu dan kelam untuk disingkapi karena itu- itu cara pandang yang seharusnya bukan dijuruskan untuknya.

Melainkan untuk...

_Jess_.

"Hei, Dean." Bisik Sam, seakan tarik si pemilik nama ke permukaan galau alam sadar.

Sedang Dean untuk sesaat masih mengedip berkali-kali karena perdebatan alasan yang masuk akal dari kejadian ini. Sebenarnya tak mau kecewakan adiknya... namun jika performa ini tingkatannya disetarakan dengan kekasih sejati yang sudah meninggal...

"Dean," Ulangan si adik yang langsung dijawab otomatis,

"Masih disini." Berat dan serak... lalu ingat akan penggunaan kata 'masih', dan kembali dilema tepat semu pandang adiknya yang semakin sendu.  
>"Ya, aku disini." Penekanan pelan dan tegas saat ia maju duluan untuk beri ciuman sebagai bukti pegangan dan keyakinan... walau tahu begitu ia membuka kedua bibirnya untuk keluasan rongga mulut sebareng adiknya kini benaran serius tanggapi dengan seri imbuh lidah... Arah dari sini jelas bakal jadi penyesalan besar. Tapi,<p>

-_"Jaga baik-baik Sammy." _Pesan ayah mereka setiap mau buka pintu motel.

Mungkin memang seharusnya tak perlu perbandingan 'tapi' karena Dean sudah tak persoalkan, dan tetap coba imbangi permainan tanpa pejam... berharap dapat ingat semua khas dan kesan yang bisa dirasakan panca inderanya. Ya, ia juga butuh 'ada' bagi dirinya sendiri karena adiknya butuh fokusnya. Tanpanya, adiknya ini akan...

_-"Sebelum Sammy masuk ke jalan 'kegelapan', tembak kepalanya."_ Pesan terakhir ayah mereka sewaktu di rumah sakit setelah dirinya sembuh total dari luka parah dan koma.

"...Ha-" Sedak ketika lidah adiknya menggesek pelan lidahnya disambung dominasi jelajah dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sebelum lawan mainnya menarik diri karena berpikir barusan berupa taraf artian jijik, jari-jarinya tangan kanannya membenam di antara rambut sutera adiknya dan sedikit benahi duduk untuk tarik 1 kaki kirinya pindah ke sisi tubuh hadapannya, buka kesempatan tubuh disana bergerak lebih menyandar penuhi seluruh utuh kontak dari perut ke atas meski sengat-sengat dari luka di punggung menentang keras.  
>Dan ia terus fasihkan gerakan kedua bibir seraya perdalam rapatan antar mulut.<p>

_-"Untuk apa aku mau memberimu sesuatu? Simpan saja jiwa kotormu. Lagian sudah terlalu rusak juga, kan?"_ Ujar iblis perempatan jalan saat hendak timbang-menimbang harga nyawanya untuk kembalikan nyawa Sam.

Dean terus bereaksi, membalas, dan ikuti aturan permainan Sam yang beralih obsesif dan sensual. Bahkan jari-jarinya kini mulai turun dan rasakan gerak kontraksi otot leher belakang; rasakan kebanggaan betapa sempurna utuh dan hidup adiknya ini selama berada dalam penjagaannya.  
>Setidaknya inilah tonggak kewarasan selama dirinya memijak daratan bumi ini. Mau sekotor dan serusak apapun jiwanya... hingga selama perlakuan semena-mena darinya dan tingkah seenaknya yang selalu sok mengatur tanpa mau terima salah... tetap selalu hanya Sam yang mengakui dan menerimanya lebih dari segala arti.<p>

Selalu dan selalu.

Coba saja, mana ada wanita waras yang mau sehidup-semati bersamanya. Si Jo mungkin sesuai kriteria harapannya, tapi Ellen bisa membantainya kalau putrinya sampai lecet. Sedangkan Lisa...  
>Ah, lupakan itu. Saat ini rotasinya adalah Sam dan ia sungguh serius tak keberatan bila...<p>

_-"Berkat dirimu, Sammy balik ke rotasi. Dan kau tahu apa yang adikmu lakukan pada Jake, kan? Itu sangat kejam"_ Ujar Azazel saat pertemuan di depan gerbang neraka di Wyoming.

"...M-hh-" Kilasan-kilasan kisah hidupnya pengaruhi rona pertukaran nafas yang sekarang jadi semakin sempit.  
>Sudah tak mau konsiderasikan pening perih-perih luka selama jari-jari kuat penuhi raba di balik kaosnya dan memegang kanan-kiri pinggulnya, lalu angkat dan tariknya agar duduk pada kenyamanan pangkuan disana seiring perubahan posisi duduk dimana adiknya kini agak sandarkan punggung pada sandaran jok,<br>Dan ia sendiri mulai terlena oleh buih-buih gairah selama resap kehangatan kulit dari jari-jari itu berikut kedua sambungan lengan yang kelilingi sekujur kulit tubuh atasnya seiring sibak... sementara kedua tangannya bekerja otomatis buka 1 per 1 kancing kemeja adiknya.

Sam juga sudah tak sabar gara-gara besit ingatan tentang Gabriel saat kasus "Spot Misteri"... terpaksa lepas kontak ciuman sebentar supaya dapatkan kelegaan tanggalkan kemeja sekaligus kaos putih berkerah V, berlanjut bantu buka kaos kakaknya, dan teruskan temuan antar mulut.

Dean akhirnya memejam, benar-benar menikmati penuh segala padanan permainan lidah yang tersuguh seiring keseluruhan raba dan remas yang berkutat di antara mereka, dan pikirannya terus tersedot jatuh ke kedalaman lautan sehitam lubang hitam tak berdasar.  
>"Nnh-" Lepaskan kuncian bibir untuk menarik nafas... sikap merenggang seiring jenjang mendongak ternyata dipakai adiknya untuk jalarkan kebebasan momen cium, kulum, gigit yang menandai leher dan bidang dada. Hampir terasa setiap jalaran peran memonopoli kala desah namanya yang bernada pekat keluar dari mulut adiknya itu,<br>Sungguh sepekat murni ungkapan perasaan terdalamnya juga... yang tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin lepaskan, tak ingin kehilangan, tak ingin...

Pergi.

"_Fuck_..." Paraunya dan menangkap bibir tipis adiknya kembali... pasrah saja ketika kuncian kepala sabuknya dibuka bersambung bebaskan kuncian kancing celana jeans dan retsleting yang diturunkan; ia semakin perdalam rapatan antar mulut begitu gerayang jemari menjangkau balik celana dalam, keluarkan penisnya yang sudah ereksi penuh dan ia nyaris tersedak saat libat menekan genggam.  
>Tentu rasa-rasa tangan pria berbeda dengan tangan wanita, ditambah kondisi yang kering... anehnya ia temukan gelora kenikmatan tepat tes gerakkan pinggulnya untuk benamkan dalam libat jari-jari disana. Dan jari-jari itu sangat memiliki andil seakan tahu porsi perlakuan yang dapat buatnya terlena.<p>

Di setiap sela tuntun rapatan antar bibir yang berdurasi pendek terus dan terus, ia tak malu-malu mendesah nama adiknya berulang dan berulang sebareng lulurkan gesek kunci pahanya sesuai penempatan gerakannya sendiri di sepanjang sembul barang pribadi si adik yang panjang dan keras.

Rasakan antusias kakaknya, Sam ya mana tahan begini... apalagi kukung celana jeansnya sudah mengganggu. Namun memandang kakaknya semakin memejam erat selama ekspresi terdefinisi 1 kata... 'indah', jadikan dirinya tak ragu-ragu bertingkah posesif.  
>Mengulum diseling gigitan pelan di ujung daun telinga kanan disana, "...Dean..." Desah seiring sengal berat, jari-jari dari tangan sepasang susuri kontraksi otot-otot punggung bawah. "...Dean, hei... aku ingin berada di 'dalam' mu..." Dan langsung pautkan cakar pada becek luka untuk perjelas arahan perintahnya.<p>

Dean tersentak oleh rajaman tiba-tiba itu dan sekejap 1 detik buka kedua matanya... Sam dalam pandangannya adalah halusinasi Sam bermata Azazel- buatnya sadar, sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa perlakuan ini bakal lebih menyakitkan bagi Sam... Sammy, kelemahannya, adik tercinta_nya_ sendiri.

Hentikan gerakan dan benamkan dahi pada jenjang leher di hadapannya, ia guman lirih di tengah enggah, "...Oh, Tuhan- OhTuhan- Nasibkupastikenerakasekarang-" Ucap 1 kali hembus udara itu dipotong temuan antar mulut dan paksaan gumul masing lidah sekaligus huyung dorong dari adiknya. Dan semakin tersentak seketika sisi tubuh kanannya mendarat di sepanjang jok dan terangkap tiban seiring hentak set celananya yang diturunkan.

Putuskan ciuman, "S-Sam...Tu-Tunggu...!" Tangan kirinya berusaha bertahan pada setir sebagai bantuan menarik diri. Sayangnya keuntungan posisi Sam di atasnya blokir kesempatannya.

Melihat kecekatan jari-jari tangan Sam membuka set celana sendiri...

"...Whoah- Sam, tenang du-" Lagi-lagi katup mulut sudah dipotong ciuman yang pekat hingga perputaran nafas mulai tak seimbang.  
>Tepat rasakan rayap jari-jari meremas di pantat kanannya, jari-jari tangan kirinya reflek jambak rambut adiknya dan sekilas wajah disana tampak dalam batasan pandang, kepal dari tangan kanannya meluncur tinju ke pipi kiri di atasnya dan si pemilik pipi itu kontan hentikan apapun kegiatannya.<p>

"...Hentikan, Sam... Atau demi Tuhan..." Keluaran kalimat terputus-putus disertai pandangan panik dan gemetar.

Pipi Sam masih nyut-nyut, tapi tetapkan bicara bernada tantangan. "...Atau apa, Dean?"  
>Lidah basahi kedua bibirnya dan teruskan, "Atau apa, hm? Kau selalu bawa-bawa nama Tuhan setiap lari dari masalah tentang keluarga Winchester terkutuk ini. Dan kita berdua tahu, tidak pekerjaanmu atau pekerjaan-Nya... semuanya selalu dan selalu berakhir separuh jalan. Bahkan menghadapi hal ini saja... konsistenmu berantakan. Kenapa? Apa karena kita sedarah?"<p>

Ketika mulut di bawahnya terbuka hendak komentar, ia dahului, "Terus kenapa kalau _kita_ sedarah, Dean? Toh situasi dunia yang kita jalani selama ini sudah serusak otak kita. Tak ada yang salah disini karena aku _hanya_ punya kau seperti kau _hanya_ punya aku."

Setelah pukulan verbal itu, si sulung Winchester tutup mulutnya dan memandang adiknya dalam-dalam sejenak seiring detak kestabilan alun detak jantung. Kemudian menghela panjang. "Kau sekarang mau bicara ide retorikal padaku?"  
>Dan dijawab seduh urai garis senyum getir dari lawan bicaranya yang mendekat dan bisik di telinga kirinya,<p>

"Bagiku itu adalah filosofi." Kedua bibir membasuh kala melanjut, "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Dean. Dan _apapun_ untukmu... Itu adalah konsistenku padamu." Lalu mengulum pinggiran daun bawah, jemari dan telapak tangan kanan Sam meremas pinggul kiri kakaknya sementara rambat ciuman sudah temukan pemberhentian di sepanjang bidang dada.

"...Nhh..." Giris tak nyaman dari Dean saat kuluman merambah di puting dada kanan... lebih pada pemikiran kemungkinan terburuk dari kata 'apapun' karena 'apapun' akan jadi penentu hal _apapun_ yang berakhir fatal.  
>Ini tak boleh berlanjut terlalu jauh.<br>Sekejap 2 jari yang basah menyinggung kerut duburnya, ia menahan tangan kiri adiknya dan tutur perlahan. "...Sori, Sam."

Giliran Sam yang menatap kakaknya dalam-dalam sejenak... lalu menjauh dari tubuh di bawahnya dan benahi kenaan set celana sementara kakaknya meraup wajah semacam kesan penyesalan.  
>"Sori, huh?" Ulangan yang dilantun bersama renyah tawa kecil yang terdengar terlalu dipaksakan sewaktu ambil kemeja kisut yang tadi dipakai untuk mengelap darah.<p>

Dean menarik kedua kaki sekalian naikkan dan benahi keadaan set celana dan beranjak duduk.  
>Sekali lagi menghela panjang ketika amati kontraksi otot-otot rahang di pipi si adik. "Sam, jangan merengut dong. Ini kompleks."<p>

Adiknya yang lagi bersihkan lumur darah di jari-jari tangan kiri, hanya menoleh datar dengan aura sinisme sembari beokan kata terakhir,

"_Kompleks_?"

"Aku bicara tentang pantat dan s-seks- err, ala homo. Masa menurutmu itu tak kompleks? Lagipula kenapa juga aku yang di 'bawah'?" Terangnya serba salah.

Sam langsung mendengus. "Oh, sori sudah buat 'ego' besarmu jadi ter-'sentuh'. Tapi hei, aku memang selalu tahu semua 'ego' selalu terletak di 'bawah'." Dibubuh putar kedua bola mata penuh akting dramatisir.

Dean kerutkan kedua alis dan balas sarkasme yang tak kalah sinis, "Wow, Sam Winchester yang sangat berpengalaman masalah 'ego'. Pantas saja semua wanita dan penginapan menduga kita adalah pasangan. Tentu hal yang wajar bagimu karena sudah biasa, hm? Oh, bicara tentang wanita... jangan bilang kau selama bersamaku selalu menolak wanita yang suka padamu gara-gara konsideritas antikmu itu. Luar biasa!"

Lawan bicaranya segera rubah posisi duduk menghadapnya, "Ini bukan tentang seks, Dean! Ini seluruh rantai kehidupanku dan kau selalu merantaiku seperti anjing peliharaan!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, si sulung Winchester benar-benar naik darah. "Jadi kata-katamu tentang kejadian Siren itu benar, kan? Baik! Besok tepat tengah malam kau bisa rayakan detik-detik kebebasanmu. Puas?" Dan langsung jeblakkan pintu sisi penyetir, beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Si bungsu Winchester tak ayal menggeleng gemas campur aduk frustasi dan ikutan keluar mobil, "Dean, aku tahu situasi ini aneh. Sudah kubilang aku _hanya_ punya kau... apa salah kalau aku mencintaimu sampai batas **ingin** memilikimu? Mengerti dikit bisa tidak sih?"  
>Dan tak kalah balasan seru dari lawan bicara,<p>

"Aku mengerti banyak hal di kepalaku, Sam! Aku bahkan mengerti perasaanku padamu jauh di atas setara untuk Cassie, Jo, Carmen, juga Lisa! Tapi kalau kau harapkan aku..." Jari-jari kedua tangan Dean menyisir rambut dengan tingkah sangat stres,

"Aku bukan Jess, oke? Aku tak seberharga itu, Sam. Dan semua ini akan berakhir buruk. Lebih buruk dari situasiku dengan si jalang Lilith bahkan sangat buruk dari kejadian saat Tessa pertama kali menjemputku. Dan kau-" Ia telusurkan tatap ke sekitar, lalu terkejut memandang seruak tangan-tangan di sekitar nisan-nisan dan tubuh-tubuh yang perlahan merangkak keluar...  
>Memejam sejenak tenangkan diri dari halusinasi-halusinasi sarap dan sambung, "Kau sungguh... SULIT!"<br>Begitu buka kedua kelopak mata, Sam di pandangannya lagi-lagi berubah muka... kali ini adalah Zombie versi di klip video "Thriller"-nya si Michael Jackson.

Melihat kakaknya pasang tampang yang serius panik, Sam buru-buru meluncur gunakan tahanan pada kap mesin Impala sebagai pintas ke sisi seberang. Tapi kakaknya langsung ngacir balik ke kuburan bawah tanah tempat terawal misi Ghoul sambil lengkingkan teriak "AAAAAAH...!" yang super panjang.

Mengedip tak percaya dan panggil, "DEAN! OI!" Berhubung kakaknya cepat banget ngibritnya, ia terpaksa lari mengejar. "DEAN!"

Kakinya yang panjang membantu situasi dan berhasil menangkap ala gaya pemain Rugby. Pas jatuh, sialnya kening si pemilik tubuh yang ditangkap ini terbentur lantai batu sebelum barisan tangga. Dan Sam hanya syok tersengal-sengal pandangi sosok yang pingsan total.

"Dean? Astaga... berhenti bikin orang khawatir lah..." Balikkan tubuh tangkapannya, tiba-tiba langkah sepatu dan senter menyorot tak jauh.

"Oh, Tuhan..." Ujar si penjaga kuburan seraya arahkan senter dari sosok di depannya... ke sosok yang tergeletak dengan tampilan kulit yang terdapat hias bercak-bercak darah.

Dari perbandingan nyata dimana dirinya dan kakaknya yang bertelanjang dada disertai posisi celana jeans-nya yang hanya diretsleting... ia dahului angkat bicara, "Uh, ini tak seperti yang terlihat. Maksudku... err, dia masih hidup." Mesem-mesem malu karena jangan-jangan dipikir dirinya ini adalah sejenis necrophilia atau lebih runyam lagi kalau divonis sedang membuang mayat.  
>Sebelum orang itu membuat komentar yang lebih panjang, ia sudah kalungkan lengan kanan si kakak ke lehernya. "Um, biar aku bawa temanku dan kita takkan buat masalah lagi. Maaf mengganggu- uh, kalau kau ingin tahu... dia sedang mabuk berat." Lalu angkat kakaknya model gendongan pengantin.<p>

Impala dapatkan kartu bebas keluar kuburan setelah Sam membayar si penjaga kuburan lumayan besar agar tak rese tanya ini-itu.

Sementara itu di alam mimpi Dean...

Kedua kaki mengayuh cepat telusuri rimbun dedaunan, pepohonan di mana-mana... ia melompat, memanjat, berlari dan terus berlari. Suara-suara yang terngiang hanya detak jantungnya yang berdetak memburu. Tapi setiap sesekali menoleh... ia tahu "mereka" disana dan "mereka" ngeyel mengejarnya pantang menyerah.  
>Saat ia tersandung dan tersungkur, kelebat-kelebat hitam langsung melompat ke arahnya dan ia reflek sekaligus pasrah; angkat kedua tangan lindungi kepalanya.<br>Tiba-tiba kerah kemeja kenaannya yang tak dikancing ini ditarik dari belakang yang kontan buatnya turunkan kedua tangan dan menoleh.

Tapi ia sudah bukan lagi berada di hutan.

Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi... Baru stabilkan nafas, lampu sorot menyorot panggung di sampingnya. Ia tentu syok terbengong-bengong bertemu pandang dengan Darren Hayes yang memasang pose dan menyanyi seiring lantun musik yang entah asalnya darimana.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy." Si penyanyi mainkan kerling mata sekaligus teruskan bait, "I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need... I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do..."

Ia jadi mengernyit karena seluruh bulu roma merinding tak jelas, dan alihkan pandangan ke kanan-kirinya selama lantun "I will be strong, I will be faithful. 'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning"...Ruangan klub yang dipijakinya ini ternyata sesepi kuburan.

Masih berpikir... Si Darren tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia jelas tersentak dan mau mundur agar dapatkan batasan ruang privasi, orang itu sudah berganti posisi ada di sisi kirinya tepat lanjutan "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me..." Tangan kanan disana memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya,  
>Dan sebareng itu, penampakan kulit tangan kirinya mengelupas seiring bercak-bercak bara api pada daging... bersama perubahan latar ruangan jadi gulungan pijar api,<p>

Memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

"...!" Dean langsung buka kedua mata lebar-lebar dan tersengal-sengal super duper syok menatap rancu ke seputar karena alunan suara Darren Hayes yang masih mengiang kental... yang ternyata asalnya dari radio, dan baru sadar dirinya dalam kondisi duduk di jok depan sisi kanan ruang dalam Impala.

"Hei-hei, Dean?" Adiknya yang sedang menyetir menatapnya sesekali dengan raut bingung. "Hei, kau tak apa-apa, bung?" Efek remas...

Pandangi horor pada pautan jari-jari tangan yang berdiam pergelangan tangan kirinya dan ia reflek menarik tangannya.

Membalas tatapan aneh yang kini bernaung untuknya, kemudian ia alihkan sikap dengan amati kondisi tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah memakai kaos baru berlengan pendek... setelahnya cek lilitan perban di lengan kiri atas yang tadi hasil buatannya, juga ada balutan perban rapi yang melingkar dada dan punggung... plus segala kelengkapan nyeri di sekujur tubuh...  
>Segarkan memori sebentar dan menatap sekilas ke kaca spion tengah mobil, ia meraba tempelan selotip berukuran jumbo di kening kanan. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"<p>

"Lumayan lama." Jawab singkat si penyetir tanpa menoleh.

Menimbang-nimbang... kira-kira apa yang bakal dijawab adiknya jika... "Aku pingsan karena...?"

Sam terdiam beberapa lama debatkan jawaban, lalu buka mulut dan keluarkan kalimat, "Dijotos sama Ghoul." Berikut keraskan volume radio.

Dean angkat alis perhatikan kesan peniruan gayanya jika ada sesuatu hal yang tak ingin dibahas.  
>Terdiam datar dan sesekali awasi pria di sampingnya... ia awalnya rada-rada termagu mendengar melodi syair lagu "oh can't you see it, baby? You don't have to close your eyes, 'cos it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come..."<p>

Benar juga, waktunya tak panjang, kan? Mau tak mau _harus_ tak boleh egois. Dan pendapat tentang 'kenangan' itu wajar.

"Sam, pinggirkan mobil sebentar." Ujarnya segera untuk memecah situasi diam-diaman yang canggung ini.  
>Adiknya melirik, namun ikuti komando.<p>

Begitu menepi dan suara mesin dimatikan, ia membuka mulut sejenak... sebelum akhirnya beranikan diri merangkai kalimat,  
>"Aku... uh, kalau kau mau- um, maksudku masalah tadi... kau tahu... seks..." ...Walau unjuk penyampaiannya tak sesuai harapan karena lawan bicaranya kini hadiahinya dengan tatapan sinis yang sangat menusuk. Mungkin kalau ini adegan di kolom komik, hatinya pasti sudah berdarah-darah.<p>

"_Sekarang_ kau mau bicara seks denganku?" Pertanyaan yang tergambar seperti pernyataan bernada konyol.

Ia segera matikan radio dan celetuk, "Berhenti memojokkanku dong! Aku sedang berusaha epik disini!"

"Hah! Epik! Oke, Dean. Mau langsung kuberi tepuk tangan? Itu akan menghemat waktu mengingat waktumu tinggal besok." Sahut Sam dengan tampang nyolot. Belum menerus kalimat sarkastis, tiba-tiba kakaknya mendekat... pertemukan antar mulut semudah dan segampang itu.  
>Ia tak perlu aba-aba atau pusing-pusing lebih; benamkan jemarinya di rambut kakaknya untuk perdalam ciuman bersama usung semu gesek antar lidah. Saat berpisah tipis dan desah hangat menerpa bibirnya, otak ancangkan tarik kesimpulan dari maksud ini.<p>

"Apa ini berarti kita akan lakukan-" Sudah dipotong,

"Sesuai caraku." Suara bernada superior dengan acuan datar kedua pupil dalam kolam iris hijau daun yang sarat pengertian 'harus'.

Sam kerutkan kedua alis akan kepastian 100 persen bakal peroleh peran di 'bawah' dalam hubungan ini.  
>"Caramu, huh? Selalu caramu." Dorong pelan dada bidang di depannya, "Kau benar. Ini akan berakhir buruk. Aku serius capek menghadapimu. Kenapa juga kau tadi bicara soal Jess. Kau tahu <em>kalau<em> Jess segalanya bagiku, aku tak mungkin memilih pergi denganmu saat itu juga. Kita bahkan waktu itu sudah tak pernah bicara selama 2 tahun. Dan kau ini selalu dan selalu-" Dipotong lagi,

"Maksudku di kursi belakang." Ucap kakaknya diimbuh luwes senyum kalem.

"Huh?" Ia termenung beberapa detik. "Tunggu, maksudmu aku boleh..."

"Sammy, teruskan terperangah begitu. Kedua alismu lama-lama pasti menyatu dengan garis rambutmu." Guyon lawan bicaranya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Merasa otak dan benak butuh kejelasan sikap tentang ide tiba-tiba ini, Sam buru-buru menyusul keluar dari pintu yang sama.  
>"Dean, tolong lah serius padaku sebentar. Aku tak mau kalau kau seenaknya saja memutus-" Tahu-tahu kedua bibir kakaknya sudah menangkap bibirnya, punggungnya terdorong ke sisi mobil seiring rapatan kontak tubuh bagian depan dan dirinya terperangkap di antara lebar kedua tangan yang bersandar di pinggiran kap atas Impala.<p>

Ciuman diputus, berganti jejer kecup di rahang kirinya dan berhenti di daun telinga. Bisikan seksi merembes ke dalam lubang telinga,

"Aku _ingin_ bibirmu, ciumanmu, kulumanmu... jari-jari tanganmu... Aku _ingin_ rasakan dominasimu... menandaiku, mengunciku..." Kalimat ditanggapi oleh jemari kedua tangan adiknya yang menyelip di balik kaos, rayapi lingkar pinggang dan kedua bibir tipis itu sibuk ciumi bersanding kulum pada sisi sepanjang jalur bukaan leher.  
>Dean teruskan, "Mm... Aku <em>ingin<em> lidahmu... seputar kedua zakarku, batang penisku..."

Sam senyum-senyum manis sadari maksud penjurusan ide dari kalimat-kalimat bejat itu. Kedua tangannya cekat mengikuti sistematis permainan "Simon says"; bekerja bebaskan kuncian kepala sabuk, kancing celana jeans, retsleting... kemudian jemari susuri kain celana dalam di sepanjang sembul penis kakaknya yang masih setengah ereksi.  
>Lalu buka pintu penumpang belakang dan dibiarkan terbuka sebagai penyekat kehadiran mereka yang sekarang berada di antara bukaan kedua pintu... sementara tak lepaskan pautan kuncian pandang dan sentuhan, ia turun berlutut di atas tanah.<p>

1 Jari demi 1 jari bermain di garis sembul, telusur mirip pengukuran... jari-jari di tangan sepasang raba daerah selangkang hingga sendok sembul kedua buah zakar yang masih lembek. Mendekat, buka katup mulut seakan hendak memakan... lalukan nafas di sepanjang tanpa inisiatif tempel di depan kain celana dalam.

Sensasi seduh hangat... Dean mendesah "...nnh" dan gigit bibir bawahnya tepat temuan pandang kembali dari kedua pupil dalam kolam iris kuning kecoklatan di bawahnya yang sarat akan getar-getar godaan begitu wajah itu tampilkan ukir bentuk bibir disertai vokalisasi,

"Hei, Dean." Berlanjut jilat di sepanjang sembul tanpa buka paket penutup.

Desah serupa yang keluar sekarang sedikit bertema kecewa karena adiknya bisa-bisanya saja membuatnya sungguh menanti dan berharap.  
>"Sam, kau bisa langsung salami 'dia' pakai-" Celana dalam sudah diturunkan di bawah tulang pinggul dan rongga mulut menyambut penisnya. Ia reflek lepaskan "anh..." berikut sedikit lebarkan kedua kaki sebagai kesempatan bagi si adik praktekkan kemampuan, dan semakin mendesah nikmat rasakan permukaan lidah yang seperti kertas pasir menyusur panjang penisnya yang sudah mengeras.<p>

Bertahan tak gerakkan pinggul, ia lanjutkan komando,  
>"...Aku <em>ingin- <em>mm..." Terinterupsi gerakan jemari yang mulai memainkan kedua buah zakarnya dengan gerakan remas yang lembut. Terlalu pas... ia bahkan kehilangan ungkapan untuk rincikan keahlian ini. Apa karena mereka adalah sesama pria...?

Tapi galau pemikiran pudar begitu kedua bibir dengan baris gigi di dalamnya yang sangat hati-hati itu menyusur seluruh ukuran, sampai kepala penisnya menyinggung jauh di saluran kerongkong.  
>"Nhh..." Sebelum ia sempat perdalam,<br>Lidah rayapi balik ke kepala penis seiring gerakan menarik diri dan ujung lidah kitari disana, kemudian mengulum perlahan bak menikmati permen lolipop. Dan selama itu, ujung lidah sempat menyeka ujung saluran urethra berbumbu sedikit permainan rajam... lalu kontak mulut terlepas selama hembus nafas hangat menyelimuti batang penis yang mulai masuki rongga kembali.

"Ah-h... _Fuck__..._" Lirih Dean seketika kepala penis temukan saluran kerongkong kembali. Ia kali ini gerakkan pinggulnya agar perdalam. Dan wow, sama sekali tak ada sedak atau kesulitan dari pria yang memberikan 'kepala' padanya.  
>Ia jadi curiga asal muasal kesempurnaan performa ini... apakah adiknya pernah...<p>

Dan lagi-lagi 'tapi' kembali, konsentrasi keburu dimenangkan oleh reaksi alami tubuh.

"...Gunakan kedua tanganmu, Sammy." Ujarnya dengan suara berat seraya jari-jari tangan kanannya membenam dalam rambut sutera adiknya, meraba kulit kepala dan tepatkan tuntun acuan gerakan. Sedang tangan sepasangnya bertahan pada kap sebagai keseimbangan berdiri.

Sam bertahan stabilkan pernafasan baik melalui hidung dan mulut saat jari-jari tangan kanannya mengocok perlahan dengan cara telapak berada di sisi atas seiring kulum... terus dan terus dan terus sesuai hitung irama di otak, juga berusaha temukan dan pelajari sekalian eksperimen dimana sisi kulum yang buat kakaknya mendesah semakin seksi.  
>Kedua buah zakar yang mengeras dalam permainan jemari tangan kiri cukup tunjukkan kalau perlakuannya benar.<p>

"Mmh... Sammy..."  
>Genggam dari tangan kakaknya mulai berkadar jambak dan pinggul disana serius lakukan gerakan hentak ala kegiatan normal seks.<br>Fleksibelkan tenggorokan; ludah terus melulur sebareng pertunjukan variasi keahlian lidah dan mulut.

"...Sammy... Sammy- anhh... dalamkan-"

Itu kepastian pencapaian puncak sebentar lagi.  
>Sam masih tak mau terburu-buru dan buka pautan mulut selama lalukan nafas tepat menarik diri tanpa pisahkan lantun godaan pemakaian lidah. Begitu jari-jari ambil alih kocokan sekitar kepala sampai leher penis, ia lalukan lidah ke seputar kedua buah zakar ke bawah dan sedot sisi sambungan.<p>

1 Mobil yang numpang lewat sekilas iklan... Teropong lampu depan lumayan silaukan karena sempat menyorot wajah Dean kala sekejap lalu.  
>Sandarkan dahi ke tekukan tangan agar tak terganggu jika ada lalu-lalang mobil lagi, sekaligus untuk dapatkan visualisasi pemandangan bawah selama pelankan gerakan pinggul dan biarkan libat jari-jari terus mengocok sementara tekanan sedot dan kuluman manis terasa di kunci pahanya hingga laluan jejak lidah ke pangkal penis,<br>Berlanjut mulut di kepala pegangannya penuhi pekerjaan oral kembali dan terus tega kendalikannya tetap di titik puncak dengan melambatkan sejenak, lalu percepat secara acak.

Terenggah, nada yang meluncur dari bukaan katup mulutnya kini berupa permohonan. "...Sam- nngh... Aku _ingin_ 'keluar' dalam mulutmu..." Dan ia nyaris bisa rasakan lebar seringai dari mulut yang kalungi batang penisnya.

Sam cepatkan irama sepanjang giring kedua bibir sebareng kocok; pinggul kakaknya sudah sangat tak sabar.  
>Tepat erangan nyaring berbumbu panggilan namanya, semprot air mani mengisi rongga mulut dan ia menelan seluruh kuantitas tanpa ribet jabaran panjang lebar karena sperma bukan rasa yang menarik.<br>Kosongkan pengeluaran dengan kocokan pelan dan terus menyedot sampai jambak pisahkan pautan di batang penis.

Berdiri, ia kalungkan lengan kiri ke pinggang kakaknya dan tarik memutar pintu penumpang belakang sembari pertemukan antar mulut tanpa kualitas konsideritas bagaimana aroma pertukaran ludah.  
>Lawan mainnya dorongnya sampai punggung merata di sisi tahanan antara kap bagasi dan lowong ruang penumpang. Masing bibir tetap saling menyeka; masing lidah tetap saling menggesek, menyilang, menyimpul, menggumul... pokoknya apapun yang disetarakan jenis sesi intimasi.<p>

Lagi-lagi 1 mobil sekilas iklan yang kali ini berjalan lambat sewaktu lewati... namun keduanya cuek bebek dan terus tenggelam dalam penjajakan gairah yang lebih panas.

Teknik remas di belikat punggung kanan yang luka buat kakaknya mendesis di tengah pisahan tipis. Ujung-ujung bibir Sam gariskan senyum selama tetap mengulum bibir bawah disana.  
>Kakaknya samai urai itu meski agak tersengal dan awali rapatan ciuman kembali.<br>Mengambil kendali posisi, jari-jari tangan kiri pindah ke tengkorak kepala atas selama arahkan badan di depannya masuk ruangan supaya tak terbentur. Tak perlu perduli tutup pintu; ia kuasai penuh tubuh di bawahnya yang sudah merata di sepanjang jok dan kedua tangannya aktif meraba otot-otot _six pack_ sekalian sibak kaos yang menghalang dan menyusuri sisi-sisi tubuh, terus turuni ke kedua paha dan bekerja lepaskan set celana disana.

Dean cukup kehabisan nafas, belum ditambah efek nyeri... tapi sangat kooperatif; kedua kaki membuka sepatu boot sendiri, lalu buka ruang dengan kaki kirinya turun menekuk di samping jok supaya tubuh di atasnya menetap leluasa di antara kedua kakinya.

Sam lepas kuncian bibir, "...Kau yakin, Dean? Aku takkan mundur lagi setelah ini." Buka kepala sabuk dan kancing celana sekaligus turunkan retsleting, unjuk penisnya yang sudah ereksi penuh dari celana dalamnya.

Kakaknya suguhkan jawaban optimis, "...Aku mau kenangan darimu..." Sambil angkat kaosnya, lipat ke belakang kepala sebareng lipat kedua tangan alasi kepala sebagai bantal. Dan lanjutkan kalimat, "Lihat sisi bagusnya, Sammy. Setidaknya kita sama-sama 'meninggalkan' sesuatu." Seiring kembangan semeringah senyum sok keren.

Si bungsu Winchester luweskan senyum tipis atas pernyataan bernada menghibur yang sama sekali nyata-nyata malah buatnya jadi merundung duka.  
>"Aku tak percaya harus diskusikan ini padamu." Gelengnya.<p>

"Oh, Sammy. Kadang aku juga tak percaya kita bisa sedarah selama ini." Timpal si sulung Winchester tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Melihat mimik santai di bawahnya, jelas pikiran jadi bertumpuk depresi karena berbicara dengan kakaknya selalu tak ubahnya seperti berbicara dengan tembok motel. Bahkan ragu apa topik 'perasaan' dan 'cinta' pernah terhubung disini. Sungguh lebih ragu lagi sadari otaknya sedang mengolah... Sebenarnya apa sih topik awal permasalahan ini...?

Oh ya, seks.

Meludah ke telapak tangan kanannya dan basahi penisnya. Jemari tangan kiri menyelip di bawah paha kanan lawan mainnya dan angkat, ia siapkan kepala penisnya di depan dubur yang terpampang itu sambil sempat-sempatnya komentar, "Tenang saja, Dean. Aku sudah menanyakan itu dalam hatiku setidaknya selama 1 jam setiap harinya." Lalu tembuskan kepala penis dengan sekali dorongan kasar.

"...GHH...! Oh, Tuhan- nhh- AGH!" Dean mengerang keras saat saluran anusnya menelan langsung keseluruhan panjang tanpa aturan tahap per tahap. Kaki kanannya reflek melingkar ke pinggang adiknya dan badan reflek agak meringkuk ke samping bersama umpatan "_fuck_" beraduk-aduk desah "ah" berkali-kali sewaktu otot-otot _six pack_ perut bagian bawah disana merapat di kunci pahanya dan penis itu _masih_ menggali ke kedalaman rektum.

Beruntung jalanan pinggir kota kalau dini hari biasanya sepi dari kehadiran orang. Mereka cukup bebas disini.

"...Ya- ah, 1 hari ini- mmh, kata 'Tuhan'... Pertama... itu seksi, Dean..." Lanturan setengah sadar karena terlalu terbuai keeratan otot-otot interior sphinkter yang mengalung erat batang penisnya.  
>Sam buka kaosnya dan penuhi utuhan kontak selama jari-jari tangan kirinya mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang juga sedang bebaskan kaos. Kala mulut ciumi dan kulum sepanjang rahang kanan pasangan seksnya, tangan sepasangnya tahan paha kiri disana supaya kaki itu tak melingkar di pinggangnya dan menguncinya saat memulai gerakan pinggul.<p>

"...Sial- Agh! Pe- nggh- pelan, Sa-Sam...!" Nafas terputus-putus rasakan diameter ukuran yang terhitung besar mengisi perutnya sepanjang laju memalu masuk-keluar...  
>Namun sejalan setiap gerakan, walau kepastian lecet karena renggangan paksa tadi... kenikmatan unik sangat terasa dan ya, mungkin ia tergolong penderita parafillia yang menyukai gaya sadomasokisme... apalagi mereka berdua disini sebagai laki-laki dengan keseharian pekerjaan yang terhitung... sadis. Dan penisnya yang tadi sempat melunglai, sudah tegang kembali.<p>

Ia mulai merintih dengarkan bisik di telinga kanannya,

"...Aku _mampu_ membuatmu mengerang nikmat, memohon 'lebih' dan 'lebih' seperti pelacur... membuatmu 'keluar' lagi tanpa bantuan tangan..." Diikuti jilat pada ujung daun bagian bawah, berlanjut kulum dalam-dalam sisi leher di dekat telinga.

Dean kali ini tak dapat membalas dengan gaya sok pintar karena kenyataan, adiknya ini sungguh mahir mainkan irama memanjakan sesaat... dan berikutnya buatnya nyaris memutar kedua bola matanya ke belakang kepala.  
>Badannya merenggang berikan pajang dari perut ke atas dan terus bereaksi alami senadakan gerakan; mulutnya mendesah dan mengerang lepas berbagai intonasi yang memalukan seketika hentak temukan titik yang lenakan dirinya.<p>

Begitu wajahnya menyamping, mulut di atasnya meraup dan rajam gigi mengunci sisi kiri leher mirip perlakuan hewan pemangsa terhadap hewan buruan, erangannya semakin keras akibat rantai-rantai tekanan perih baik oleh efek invasi dan protes luka-luka yang sudah berdiam disebelumnya.  
>Tapi ia serius meminta lebih...<p>

Lebih keras, lebih kasar, lebih liar, lebih... sakit.

Tepat kuncian kedua pergelangannya lepas, adiknya menarik diri diikuti sendok leher belakangnya. Ia dengan senang hati duduk pangkuan itu, mengunci antar mulut dan buang kaosnya, lalu mulai rambahkan tangan pada keseluruhan punggung, leher, rambut lawan mainnya seiring memegang kendali irama gerak terus dan terus dan terus...

Sejauh nikmat, Sam lumayan kewalahan karena tak pernah tahan jika pasangan seksnya bermain di 'atas' begini.  
>Untuk alihkan... mulutnya mencium, mengulum, menggigit setiap jangkauan rapatan kulit yang didapat. Namun kakaknya terlalu berpengalaman entah berupa pengalaman di bidang memuaskan atau pengalaman dapatkan kepuasan... pastinya dalam hitungan menit ini, tubuhnya sudah tak tahan pertahankan titik puncaknya.<p>

Rubah posisi, punggung kakaknya sekarang bersandar di tahanan jok dan ia mengambil kendali kembali, angkat dan tahan kedua paha kakaknya agar posisi lebih leluasa. Sayangnya itu tetap tak membantu dan ia akhirnya serahkan diri. "...Dean- anh... Dean..." Lirihnya di jenjang leher yang sudah terpampang banyak gambaran abstrak memar-memar merah bekas gigitannya.

"...Sam- nghh- di dalam..." Pernyataan seakan tanda ijin,

Ia gerakkan pinggulnya beralur cepat. Seketika detik-detik pelepasan pencapaian klimaks, ia menggigit dalam-dalam sisi kiri antara lekuk leher dan pundak,

Dean memicing perih. Kehadiran aliran leleh yang turuni balutan perban di dadanya sudah jelas identifikasinya apa... namun hasil percampuran situasi ini sungguh membakar gairah.  
>Ia mencakar punggung adiknya dan memejam erat saat lepasan ejakulasi ke-2 nya berantakan di antara perutnya dan dada di depannya seiring gerakan pelan dari penis disana habiskan pengeluaran air mani...<p>

Sampai akhirnya Sam berhenti dan jilati luka baru tadi, sementara kakaknya tertawa kecil kala tengkorak kepala belakang itu merata di atas tahanan jok sambil ucap,

"...Ah... aku sungguh kakak yang gagal. Kalau ayah dan ibu melihat ini, mereka pasti bakal turun dari surga dan gebukin aku habis-habisan... Sepertinya aku pantas dapatkan neraka, eh...?" Dan kalimat ditanggapi temuan antar mulut yang tak lama, berlanjut Dean duluan yang berikan ciuman ala spesialisasinya.

Sam benaran ketagihan ciri khas 'rasa' seksi kakaknya. Pantas saja pasangan lawan jenis yang dikencani kakaknya sangat betah berlama-lama ria dengan adegan kecil ini. Ia terpaksa memutus sebentar karena besit ingatan tentang topik sebelum seks.  
>"Aku... serius dengan perasaanku, Dean... uh, aku sudah meminta bantuan Ellen untuk cari tahu dan buatkan racikan Goofer Dust... Hoodoo... paling tidak bisa beri kita sedikit waktu..." Menggantung lanjutan ungkap dan teruskan ciuman,<p>

"Mm..." Gumanan malas saat resapi formalitas permainan lidah, kemudian Dean lepaskan kontak ciuman untuk komentar, "...Waktu dan kita, hm? Lebih menarik kalau kita habiskan bersenang-senang di suatu tempat yang... kau tahu, tanpa setan gentayangan dan supernatural ini-ono. Aku yang pilih tempat deh... Gimana kalau Amsterdam...? Sekalian bulan madu..."

Si bungsu Winchester menghela panjang karena si kakak selalu dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan serius.  
>Keluarkan penisnya dari pendam, lalu timpal, "Aku pilih ke gereja dulu."<p>

"Oh? Menikah? Ternyata Francis suka tradisi, huh?" Sahutan disertai kedua kolam iris berwarna hijau daun yang berbinar-binar... terjabar antara mengejek dan tak percaya.

"Untuk mengakui dosa, Dean. Itu bagus untuk kesehatan jiwamu, jadi pikiranmu bisa waras." Jawaban mudah tanpa embel-embel empati.  
>Sewaktu tampang di hadapannya gaya-gayaan sok merengut, Sam kecup bibir disana dan beranjak ambil kaosnya untuk bersihkan lumur mani di penis dan dadanya, lalu bersihkan lumur yang berada di kulit perut kakaknya.<br>"Tapi... bulan madu mungkin tak buruk." Senyumnya.

Dean ambil alih kaos dan bersihkan sendiri. "Terlambat. Tawaran berlaku sekali seumur hidup." Datarnya sembari pakai set celananya.

"...Yaaa, kalau kau memilih-"  
>Kakaknya potong kalimatnya dengan segel ciuman di mulutnya sebareng kalungan jari-jari tangan kiri yang meremas belakang lehernya. Sam hanya sempat membalas tipis karena ciuman telah diputus.<p>

"Hei, berhenti bahas aneh-aneh. Hari-hari terakhirku ini, aku adalah milikmu." Tutur Dean.

"Ini takkan pernah berakhir dan kau akan selalu jadi milikku." Benah Sam, lalu lukiskan senyum parau dan mengelus kedua pipi kakaknya sewaktu tak terima timpalan canda buruk.  
>"Aku takkan menyerah, Dean. Selama kau di sampingku... aku takkan menyerah. Apapun untukmu. <em>Apapun<em>. Karena itu, kumohon... berjuanglah untukku sedikit saja."

Dean masih berusaha wanti-wantikan wasiat. "Tapi kalau aku memang tak terselamatkan..."  
>Adiknya langsung mendengus dan tampis pautan tangannya. Tapi ia paksakan wajah di hadapannya memperhatikannya jelas. "Dengar. Aku hanya ingin bilang... aku bangga padamu."<p>

Sam menatap kakaknya yang melanjut,

"Aku mau kau selesaikan kuliah hukummu."  
>Sebelum disela, sudah keduluan, "Jangan berdebat denganku soal ini. Aku punya tabungan atas nama 'Edgar Cayce' di Wells Fargo Missouri. Ejaannya sama seperti nama yang dipakai ayah untuk ruang penyimpanannya. Seluruh data barumu sudah kubuat lengkap, semuanya ada di Bobby. Kau harus jadi orang yang sukses, oke? Lakukan itu demiku."<p>

Kedua mata Sam jadi berlinang-linang karena kakaknya selalu dan selalu... pokoknya tak dapat diterangkan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu bikin stres.

Sedang si sulung Winchester anggap itu adalah perasaan terharu dan langsung saja peluk adiknya bersama utaraan, "Ya-ya, Sammy. Aku tahu. Aku memang kakak yang hebat."

Baru Sam mau sahuti dengan tema sarkastis, dering nyaring telepon genggam mengisi ruangan dalam mobil.  
>Tepat kakaknya lepaskan peluk dan rogoh saku depan celana, lalu bawa ke telinga kanan... lantun jawaban "ya?" diikuti 1 menit berikut pasang raut serius, lalu matikan telepon genggam.<br>"Bobby?" Tanyanya sembari benahi celana dan keluar mobil, ambil kunci Impala.

"Bobby sudah ada arahan kemungkinan cara cari Lilith." Ucap Dean begitu kenakan kaosnya,

Sam hembuskan lega, "Akhirnya..." Dan berjalan cari kaos baru di tas duffel yang ada di bagasi.

Entah kenapa... mendengar itu, perasaan Dean langsung berawan-awan kelabu. Duka bayangan 'akhirnya' bagi dirinya atau Lilith...  
>"Ya, antaranya." Konfirmasikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, kemudian meringis sewaktu keluar mobil karena pantatnya sangat nyut-nyut.<p>

Ketika Sam ambil duduk di belakang setir dan menoleh ke kakaknya yang sudah menyandar di kursi penumpang depan dengan 1 botol minuman keras berlabel "Jack Daniels" sisa tadi di jemari tangan kanan...  
>Raut yang pesimis disana, ia gosok rambut cepak kakaknya. "Tenang, kita akan selesaikan <em>ini<em>. Kau dan aku." 1 Simbolisasi angguk positif untuk banyak arti.

Dean hanya, "Huh?"

Sedang adiknya timpal, "Duh?" Sambil ingatkan, "Lilith, lalu _kita_." Itu titik ketat pernyataan yang juga banyak arti.

Dean sebenarnya mau luncurkan keterangan bahwa penekanan 'kita' terhubung 'ini'... 'ini' seharusnya tak boleh berlanjut, kan?  
>Berhubung lihat suasana hati super duper kelewat senang adiknya yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang hari-hari yang berlalu kemarin-kemarin, sanggahannya berganti, "Setelah aku aman, Sammy. Setelah aku aman."<p>

Pasang dan putar kunci, setelah beberapa detik mesin dipanaskan, Impala melaju masuki jalur jalan aspal.

"Pasti aman dan _harus_." Sam segera menyalakan saluran radio, cari yang isinya sesi lagu-lagu lembut biar kakaknya stres. Pembalasan atas kaset album Metallica yang diputar berulang-ulang hampir 1 minggu.

Baru teguk isi botol, Dean muncratkan sebagian isi di mulut pas suara Darren Hayes muncul. "Oh, Tuhan. Tidak dia dan lagu ini lagi!" Stresnya.  
>Mau ganti saluran, telunjuk si adik lebih cekat toel keras perban di lengan kiri tepat pusat luka dan geber volume berikut menyanyi keras-keras,<p>

"I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need~" selama ia kesakitan, dan semakin semangat niat siksa dirinya dengan lengking, "I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply doooooo~"

"Sumpah, Sam! Suaramu sumbang beneeeer!" Teriaknya saat adiknya lagi nyanyi secuek-cueknya dengan renyah riang,

"I want to stand with you on a mountai~in, I want to bathe with you in the seeeeaa~ I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on meeee~ UU~UUUU~"

Bareng 1 detik kedip, Dean menghela panjang ketika halusinasi terulang dengan perubahan muka adiknya jadi bentuk yang tak terdefinisi. Namun ia upayakan cerahkan diri.  
>"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sammy." Parau senyum dilema sewaktu resapi penekanan kata dalam syair lagu.<p>

Sam melirik dan simpulkan senyum menawan berlesung pipit di kanan-kiri pipi.

Itu buatnya fokus pada senyum optimis.  
>Sayang, 1 menit berikut optimisnya berantakan setelah 1 lagu itu karena ternyata penyiar lagi putar hits Savage Garden sekaligus karya single Darren Hayes dari tahun 1993-2002, dan Sam tertawa ngakak saat lagu "Insatiable" diputar.<br>Ia hanya bisa mengeluh, "Aku bakalan masukin si sial Darren Hayes ke list buruan ntar..." begitu si adik mulai gebyarkan suara ikuti syair lagu kembali.

Alhasil, 11 menit perjalanan jadi penuh serusuh-rusuhnya saling teriak dan protes yang diakhiri ganti penyiar dan alun lagu "Never Let You Go" dari Third Eye Blind tepat Impala berhenti di garasi berpenanda papan dengan tulisan "Autopart milik Bobby Singer".

Sam masih cekikikan seka air mata ketika Dean matikan radio si sumber penyiksa telinga dan acungkan telunjuk. "Sammy, mulai besok... pokoknya mulai besok, aku yang setir yayang-ku."

"Ya-ya, _Cintah_." Goda Sam diiringi kerling centil.

1 Menit berikut, Bobby muncul tepat keduanya duduk di kap mesin mobil. Lengan panjang putra bungsu si Winchester sedang mengalung di leher si sulung dengan canda yang terkesan sewajarnya ikhwan.  
>Baru mau angkat bicara, ia kerutkan kedua alis lihat memar-memar aneh di leher putra sulung si Winchester yang mirip...<br>Menggeleng pendek, coba tak mau ambil pusing dan komentar "_idjit_" pada mereka sekalian suruh buruan masuk ke rumah.

11 Jam siksaan mental... halusinasi dalam pengelihatan Dean semakin kacau tak karuan. Bahkan kala istirahatkan diri barang sejenakpun, malah jadi bertemu mimpi buruk dan gencar tidur-bangun akibat mimpi diuber-uber anjing-anjing neraka barengan sama si Darren yang nyanyi "Truly Madly Deeply".  
>Benar-benar deh...<p>

11 Jam selanjutnya yang berjalan sampai menginjak awal hari... hari terakhir kontrak, Sam yang sudah capek menanggapi canda-canda maksa dari si kakak, mulai debatkan soal opsi bantuan dari si Ruby.  
>Daripada bertengkar, Sam sekali lagi mau tak mau akhirnya ambil jalan tengah dan mengalah sebagai lambang percaya saat Dean jabarkan alasan dan keyakinan 'rencana'.<p>

Dan 1 hari ini... hanyalah usaha gagal total karena Sam acuhkan mentah-mentah anjuran Ruby bahwa ia bisa keluarkan dan selamatkan kakaknya tersayang dari batas akhir kontrak.  
>Penghakiman benar-benar sudah tak terelak untuk satu-satunya Dean Winchester dengan tepat 1 detik terakhir pada puncak tengah malam... anjing-anjing neraka mengoyak-ngoyak habis sekujur tubuh dan jiwa yang pernah jadi sandaran seluruh hidupnya...<p>

Kakak, ibu, ayah, pahlawan, dan kini seharusnya _kekasih._

11 Menit Sam menangis panggil berulang-ulang nama "Dean"... setara 11 minggu kilas alam nyata Dean di garu neraka dalam pancang kait-kait besar ber-rantai di sekujur tubuh yang berulang-ulang disayat, dikuliti, dipreteli, jadi bulan-bulanan hiburan eksklusif para iblis bangsat dan hanya bisa habiskan suara yang tak pernah kunjung serak... teriak keras-keras nama "Sam" berulang-ulang.

Dalam 1 hari itu, Sam mati-matian benahi tubuh Dean; jahiti, sambung bagian per bagian yang termutilasi dan mandikan... sungguh hampir tak tersisa bentuk itu.  
>Bobby hanya bisa memandang sedih dari kejauhan dan siapkan apapun kebutuhan yang diminta, juga tak berani membantah begitu putra bungsu si Winchester itu inginkan tubuh si sulung yang tak pernah lepas dari pegangan di kedua tangan disana diberi penghormatan secara kelengkapan peti dan liang kubur.<p>

Dari 1 hari sejak pemakaman Dean, Sam berdiam dalam Impala dan ngelayap tak jelas. Dan tak jarang Bobby menemukan bocah itu sedang tidur meringkuk di atas gundukan makam dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Hidup Sam sudah bukan kepalang buyar rusak serusak-rusaknya... tenggelam dalam larut kesedihan dan terobsesi akan benda-benda peninggalan beraroma kakaknya... bahkan kenakan aksesori, meniru semua tingkah, putar kaset album Metallica berulang-ulang seperti hilang realita... hilang dan terus hilang dalam fase suasana hati kacau.  
>Semakin tak jelas, sampai-sampai mata lebam akibat kurang tidur gara-gara getol cari bahan bagaimana cara bawa kembali kakaknya dari kematian entah berupa hantu atau utuh seutuh bentuk manusia, dan tak jarang terkadang semua itu adalah hasil berkelahi dengan orang-orang bar senemunya saat stres tak tertahan lagi.<p>

Bobby akhirnya angkat tangan dari tugasnya menjalankan pesan terakhir putra sulung si Winchester, dan sudah tak bisa bicara banyak begitu si bungsu itu memilih memutus hubungan dari segala kontak telepon dan menghilang dari pengawasannya.

1 Minggu selanjutnya, Sam lupakan makan dan hanya isi lambungnya dengan minuman keras dari botol berlabel apa saja senemunya, dan teruskan 1 botol lagi, terus 1 lagi... sampai pilihan opsi putus asa diambil dengan bertekuk lutut memohon... benar-benar memohon pada iblis-iblis laknat perempatan jalan, "Kumohon ambil aku...! Lilith mau diriku...! Itu pertukaran yang adil!"  
>Berhubung mereka banyak alasan gono-gini dan tetap super duper ngotot tolak mentah-mentah tawaran,<br>"Jiwaku untuk Dean...!",  
>"Jiwaku gantikan posisi jiwa Dean...!",<br>"Bawa jiwaku pada Dean...!",  
>Ia habisi semuanya dengan pisau pembunuh iblis milik Ruby sampai pada kapok tunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Kemudian 1 jam berikut, iblis-iblis bajingan berlabel picisan sergapnya di kamar motel.<p>

Dan Sam... Sam kali ini sudah menyerah. Sungguh menyerah dan serukan tanpa akal sehat, "Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku sekarang!" Karena mati oleh mereka jauh lebih baik ketimbang hidup begini. Setidaknya... ia tak bunuh diri. Ya, kan?  
>Lalu tiba-tiba saja si Ruby semudah dan segampang itu datang menyelamatkannya, berikan resolusi bahwa pengorbanan Dean tak boleh sia-sia... dan memintanya jadikan situasi ini sebagai alasan untuk membunuh Lilith.<p>

Sedang baginya... ingatan tentang nama "Lilith" ciptakan misi. Dan misi itu adalah _harus_. Kebutuhannya hanya pistol Colt Patterson bergelar "grail suci" yang kata si keparat Bela ada di tangan si jalang Lilith, karena ia _harus_ membuka gerbang neraka di Wyoming. Dan kalaupun saat itu jiwa Dean tak sanggup merangkak keluar dari bawah sana, ia yang akan terjun ke sana untuk temani.

Dan selama Ruby setia berjuang untuknya, benahi jalurnya... ia tahu,

Ruby benar dan Dean salah.

Sam _dulu_ bisa jaga kakaknya. Sam bersama Ruby _dulu_ bisa jaga kakaknya.

Tak masalah jika sekarang kakaknya sudah tak bisa kembali.  
>Tak masalah juga jika Ruby isi 'kita' yang <em>dulu<em> milik Dean; jalani berburu bak kesatuan duet sempurna seperti kesehariannya _dulu_ bersama Dean dan babat tanpa pandang bulu semua iblis-iblis sesat nan jahanam yang tak mau buka mulut tentang keberadaan si jalang Lilith... bahkan sampai isi 'kita' sebagai _kekasih_.  
>Dan seterusnya tak perlu permasalahkan sama yang namanya 'jaminan kerusakan' selama itu sejenis bermata hitam dan bermata merah karena tak ada Dean berarti tak ada lagi konsisten.<p>

Tanpa konsisten berarti tanpa pegangan, dan ia saat ini sudah sehambar kertas kosong... biarkan saja si Ruby mencoret dan melukis sesuka hati.  
>Dan hatinya... sedingin es. Pedomannya hanya dendam, dendam dan dendam.<p>

Tapi Sam tak pernah sangka kalau Tuhan itu ada.

1 Minggu lewat 1 hari, 11 jam, 11 menit, 1 detik setelah Dean bangkit dari kubur seutuh bentuk manusia oleh seorang malaikat Tuhan yaitu Castiel... Pertama kalinya ia terima bogem super duper kuat ketika kakaknya ketahui bagaimana cara kerja kemampuan 'kutukan' yang diembannya dari darah Azazel. Dan itu tak berhenti dengan 1 pukulan.  
>Dean membentak, memaki dan setelahnya hancurkan perabotan ruang motel. Marah BESAR. Bahkan hendak pergi darinya, dan itu... juga pertama kalinya Dean bertindak serius untuk kalimat ancamannya.<br>Ia terpaksa tenangkan dan berjanji takkan lagi gunakan apapun yang ada sangkut paut per-iblisan dalam dirinya.

Sayangnya, takdir memang jalang.  
>1 Minggu lewat 1 hari, 11 jam, 11 menit, 1 detik setelah Anna hadir... Semua cerita terbongkar dan andil kebaikan Tuhan ternyata punya embel-embel.<p>

Sam kali ini tak sesali pilihannya terus diam-diam tetap jadi pecandu darah iblis dan terus ikuti saran Ruby, walau Dean pernah pandangnya monster semonster-monsternya dan malah masih hajarnya habis-habisan... ia tahu, hanya dengan begitu ia bisa selalu jaga kakaknya.

Tapi batas pun ada limit.  
>11 Minggu berlalu, Sam sudah tak sanggup jadi bahan ocehan dan aturan, bahkan SEMUA menghakiminya. Yang paling disesalkan, tolong lah jangan dari mulut Dean juga.<br>1 Hari sejak melarikan diri dari bunker ruang panik Bobby, Dean semudah dan segampang itu menemukannya. Dan bagaimanapun ia memohon... benar-benar memohon, pria yang sekarang ada di depannya ini sudah bukan pribadi yang dulu pernah jadi sandaran seluruh hidupnya...

...Juga sudah bukan miliknya seorang.

Dan Sam sudah tak perlu tanggung-tanggung lagi lampiaskan seluruh kekesalan.

"...Aku SELALU mendengarmu!" Luncurkan pukul ke pipi kiri kakaknya, "...SELALU dan SELALU hargai opinimu meski kau salah atau benar!" Tarik kerah kemeja milik kenaan pria di hadapannya dan tubikan pukulan lagi ke tempat yang sama.  
>"SEMUANYA!" Serunya sambil sarangkan dengkul ke perut disana dan lempar tubuh yang terhuyung itu ke pembatas sekat kayu penandaan ruang santai dan ruang ranjang motel. Efek yang tak hanya hancurkan sekat, tubuh itu juga jatuh hantam meja kaca.<p>

"DASAR BRENGSEK! Percaya sedikit 1 kali _ini_ saja apa susahnya sih? AKU TAK PERNAH MINTA ANEH-ANEH!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. "Aku HANYA minta kau BERJUANG SEDIKIT untukku! Tapi kau masih saja TAK MAU mengerti! Kita bisa selesaikan Lilith, Dean!"

"Ya, selesaikan..." Dean tersengal berat ketika berusaha berdiri. "**Kita** yang selesaikan. Kau dan aku. Bukan kau dan si Ruby jalang itu jadi tim, lalu seenaknya baru bilang padaku untuk isi bangku jalang cadangan!"

Sam langsung arahkan tangan dan dorong kakaknya ke tembok gunakan kekuatan telekinesis, lalu hampiri tubuh yang masih terpaku tak bergerak.  
>"Dean, aku sudah bilang BERULANG-ULANG padamu. Sejak <em>kita<em> bersama ayah, bahkan sebelum Jess meninggal... aku TAK PERNAH seumur-umur menomor 2-kan mu."

Begitu berhenti 1 longkap jarak, jari-jari tangan kanannya cengkeram leher lawan bicaranya agar wajah di depannya setarakan adu pandang. "Kau tak tahu rasanya saat aku cuma bisa diam tak mampu lakukan 'apapun' yang kujanjikan padamu waktu peliharaan si jalang Lilith mengirimmu ke bawah sana. Aku harus bertahan SENDIRIAN saat kau HILANG dariku. Mungkin kalau tele-tele urusan segel tak ada, kau bakal SELAMANYA di bawah sana. Cuma Ruby yang kupunya."

Dean tenangkan nafas dan pandangi sendu tampang di hadapannya yang berkulit pucat dan penampakan rona memar merah kebiruan di bawah garis mata itu... miripkan adiknya seperti mayat hidup. "Demi Tuhan, Sammy. Apa tak lihat aku SUDAH disini?"

Kalimat itu nyaris patahkan konsisten Sam.  
>Menjauh dan biarkan Dean terduduk lemah di atas lantai... lalu bawa jemari kedua tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang lepek oleh keringat selama memandang dengan perangai stres ke segala perabotan yang berantakan, sampai akhirnya kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca fokus ke kakaknya lagi.<p>

"Justru karena kau sudah ada disini, Dean. Apa kau tahu aku melakukan semua ini demimu? Meski aku harus membakar dunia ini... semua hanya untukmu. _Apapun_ untukmu, Dean. Kalaupun kau tak mau bergabung dengan caraku... aku akan selesaikan ini sendiri. Tunggu aku, oke? Setelah urusan kiamat ini beres, _kita_ bisa berlibur ke Amsterdam. Kau dan aku." Kemudian berjalan tuju pintu.

Suara menyela, "Kau keluar dari pintu itu..."

Hentikan langkah, ia menoleh pilu. Tampang anak anjing terlantar terpaut pada ekspresi Dean yang hampir serupa ayah mereka. Ia berharap... sungguh berharap tak disertai kelengkapan kalimat setara yang _dulu_ paling dibencinya.  
>Pengusiran blak-blakan karena ia mau keluar dari lingkungan berburu dengan alih-alih universitas Stanford dan ia ingin maju, selalu ingin maju untuk kehidupan lebih baik yang sebenarnya jujur bukan hanya bagi dirinya... ia juga ingin bawa Dean. Tapi Dean selalu rela pilih opsi yang terburuk dan menerima beban terbesar.<p>

"...Jangan pernah kembali lagi padaku." Lanjutan datar dari mulut Dean.

Sam memejam erat, air mata menetes di kanan-kiri pipi.

Selalu dan selalu.  
>Dean adalah pahlawan. Dean milik semua. Mau pungkiri bagaimana lagi...?<p>

Menyeka kedua mata, Sam paksakan uraikan senyum walau sakitnya di hati amat teramat sesak. "Kau yakin, Dean? Aku takkan mundur lagi setelah ini."  
>Melihat kakaknya terdiam membeku, ia berpaling tanpa sanggah kata atau kalimat imbuhan lagi, tetapkan membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan. Keputusannya <em>sudah<em> bulat untuk teruskan 'kita' dengan Ruby yang telah menanti tak jauh di luar gedung motel.

Terserah kalau kakaknya pikir alasan kegetolan misi pribadinya tentang Lilith adalah balas dendam belaka.

Sejauh kebencian terhadap pilihan semena-mena Tuhan meletak kartu bijaksana pada Dean Winchester yang terpilih ini, sebenarnya ia muak lihat kakaknya jadi anjing suruhan para malaikat-malaikat munafik yang kejar-kejar paksa berburu ke sana dan sini gara-gara permasalahan segel pertama di garu neraka seakan harga mati pembayaran kesalahan.  
>Seandainya Tuhan lihat betapa rusak serusak-rusaknya kondisi kakaknya yang sekarang akibat suasana kelam siksa menyiksa di garu neraka, bahkan ditambah kemelut campur aduk fokus keparat tentang akhir dunia...<p>

Jika Dean tak bisa lagi sejalan dampingi sebagai segala sandaran bagi dan deminya, ia akan selesaikan ini sendiri. Kalau perlu, ia bakal sekalian seret keluar seluruh iblis-iblis bajingan dari liang got neraka dan minum darah mereka habis-habisan agar kekuatannya mampu runtuhkan seluruh pencakar surga asal kakaknya aman.  
>Ya, asal kakaknya aman. Itu masih jadi tolak ukur mutlak terhadap konsistennya.<p>

Dan memang, Sam selalu salah.  
>Salah dalam pilihan, salah dalam ketentuan langkah, salah dalam cara.<p>

1 Minggu lewat 1 hari, 11 jam, 11 menit, 1 detik setelah Sam habisi Lilith dan Dean habisi Ruby... Ia sadar takkan pernah bisa jadi pelindung kakaknya sejak Cass bilang pada Dean "aku bunuh 2 malaikat 1 minggu ini, saudara-saudaraku sendiri. Aku jadi buronan, aku memberontak, dan aku melakukan semua untukmu. Semua demimu"  
>Angka '2' terhitung kehadiran Cass... adalah angka yang tak seharusnya berada di antara dirinya dan kakaknya tersayang. Itu lumayan buat minder karena Dean kini punya 1 adik angkat baru yang lebih spesial dan bakal buat sekelumit rumit fokus sejalan waktu 1 detik demi 1 detik dimana porsi untuknya semakin dan semakin dan terus berkurang.<p>

Plus masalah baru gara-gara didikan si Ruby, ia sudah kecanduan parah. Dan Dean mulai menjaga jarak darinya setelah seks terakhir mereka, ia memakai darah Dean sebagai pengganti dan itu nyaris saja buat Dean masuk rumah sakit.  
>Tepat 1 minggu berikut di bangku piknik, jam 1 siang di tengah taman yang pemandangannya bagusan dikit ketimbang kuburan atau pinggir jalan... ia coba ungkapkan situasinya yang butuh mendinginkan kepala.<p>

Sam sendiri tak bisa salahkan takdir, Tuhan, Cass, Ruby ataupun darah iblis, bahkan situasi kakaknya yang tak terlalu responsif lagi padanya. Lagipula keduanya tahu kalau mereka sudah kacau di dasar yang terburuk.  
>Tapi ia butuh pegangan apakah pria yang duduk di seberang meja ini masih sanggup berjuang untuknya.<p>

Panggil untuk terakhir dan 1 kali ini, "_Hei_, Dean."

Kakaknya pandanginya dalam-dalam dengan acuan sedingin es dari kedua pupil dalam kolam iris berwarna hijau daun yang redup; raut kosong dari basa-basi senyum sok keren yang _dulu_ selalu ada begitu sahuti,  
>"Ya." Semudah dan segampang itu sembari minum santai isi dari kaleng minuman berukuran sedang. Entah itu simbolisasi 1 arti 'ya' menyerah hadapi seluk beluk takdir yang bakal diemban mereka atau sekedar basa-basi 'ya' ungkapan asal... Pastinya,<p>

Sam _sudah_ menyerah hadapi semua konsistennya sendiri dan putuskan pergi.

1 Minggu kemudian Dean teleponnya. Kata "sori" sudah super duper cukup untuk buatnya kembali ke sisi pria pemimpin keluarga Winchester ini.

Selama 11 minggu berjalan, Dean bersikap seperti pribadi yang dulu dan buatnya bahagia selayak pasangan 'normal' yang benar-benar tanpa ribet heboh kiamat.  
>Mereka kembali dalam kesatuan duet sempurna dan berburu segala bentuk-bentuk supernatural apa saja yang bisa dibantai, ditembak, ataupun ditusuk dengan pisau pembunuh iblis peninggalan Ruby. Dean juga tak keberatan ladeni permintaan akan sedikit porsi darah selama ia berjanji takkan lagi menyentuh darah iblis.<p>

Itu sempurna.

Parahnya, semua itu adalah lambang pernyataan 'selamat tinggal' karena kakaknya berencana beri "ya" pada Michael sebagai pedang Michael dan hadapi Lucifer sendiri.

Ia kini sungguh dan teramat sungguh mengerti,  
>Dean sudah seharusnya tak perlu terbebani 'ada' jadi segala sandaran bagi dan deminya... juga bagi dan demi segala rupa yang takkan pernah bisa mengerti tentang kakaknya.<p>

1 Minggu lewat 1 hari, 11 jam, 11 menit, 1 detik setelah Dean kembali dari temui Lisa dan Adam tiba-tiba bangkit oleh Zachariah untuk jadi opsi ke-2 pedang Michael... Sam ajukan ide kamikaze "ya" untuk Lucifer.  
>Dean lagi-lagi marah BESAR, namun ia mampu beri alasan terbaik tanpa beri singkap 'rencana' yang tersembunyi di kepalanya. Dan ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya jika hal yang 'salah' terjadi. Begitu juga perkiraannya untuk anggota terakhir 'Tim Nurani Bebas'.<p>

Rencana ini bakal jadi 'kenangan' terakhir untuk episode 'kita'.

Dan sekarang...

Sekarang hari baru yang baru berlalu 11 jam dari hari sebelumnya yang panjang... benar-benar hari yang panjang setelah penyesuaian mutlak "ya"...

Jiwa Sam berusaha bertahan tetap sadar dalam tembok-tembok penghalang selama berikan kebebasan pada adik bungsu si Michael itu penuhi apapun sebutan takdir melawan kakak tersayang... seperti dirinya penuhi pertemuan terakhir dan 1 kali ini dengan Dean.  
>Ia bahkan biarkan Lucifer bunuh Bobby dan Cass sebelum akhirnya ambil alih paksa tubuhnya karena Lucifer berani menyentuh Dean-nya. Dan kalau mau bilang, itu hal yang mudah dilakukan dari awal karena ia sudah habis-habisan minum bergalon-galon darah iblis. Tapi Sam harus berpikir 2 kali agar pastikan takkan ada lagi teraan salah.<br>Ia kali ini _harus_ benar.

Dan inilah momennya.

"Dean." Bisiknya selama jari-jari tangan kirinya melulur rasakan toreh lecet memar di kulit rahang, lalu seka darah di bibir bawah kakaknya dan tangan sepasangnya ambil set cincin-cincin pengendara wahyu akhir dunia dari saku depan celana jeans.

"...Aku disini, Sammy... Aku disini... Sammy, aku _masih_ disini..." Sahut Dean dengan suara pedih memelas. Kedua tangan yang gemetar memegang erat kerah jaket adiknya.

Sam tahu kadar sedih perasaan disana. Sam juga tahu selama ini... ia _sudah_ memiliki Dean sejak dirinya ini lahir.  
>Tentu saja. Keseluruhan pola sangat jelas.<p>

Ia yang jadi biang masalah selama ini. Ia juga yang merantai Dean seperti anjing peliharaan.

"_Kita_ sudah selesaikan semua, kau dan aku." Ujarnya pelan berbubuh ciuman lembut di bibir kakaknya... resapi semua 'rasa' dan memori sebagai pegangannya saat di garu neraka nanti. Kemudian buka pintu penumpang depan Impala, semudah dan segampang itu dorong Dean ke dalam lowong ruangan, lalu tutup dan kunci seluruh pintu mobil dengan daya pikiran.  
>Walau hatinya sungguh amat teramat perih, ia berusaha teguhkan dan beri 1 pesan unjuk simbolisasi kepastian 1 kalimat untuk 1 arti bagi dirinya juga kakaknya yang sedang menggedor kaca mobil jendela mobil.<br>"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Dean. Pergi ke Lisa dan bahagiakan dia. Lakukan itu demiku... Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja dan _harus_." Tempel telapak tangan kiri di kaca jendela.

Begitu telapak tangan kanan kakaknya samai di baliknya, ia mengangguk pendek seiring senyum getir. Menjauh dan lempar benda di pegangannya ke tanah, berlanjut ucap mantra, "_Bvtmon Tabges Babalon_."

Selama Dean teriak namanya berulang-ulang, sayup angin beralih jadi keras bersama sahut sambar petir tertuju pada getar tanah... rebak liang lubang tujuan got neraka perlahan melebar dan ia... bisa mendengar paduan suara acak raungan-raungan pilu para jiwa yang disiksa, bahkan melihat kelam jilatan-jilatan pijar bara api di kedalaman itu...  
>Ia sudah rentangkan kedua tangan, tapi pasrah belum jadi tingkat konsiderasinya.<p>

"SAM!" Suara khas Adam.  
>"Ini tak perlu terjadi, Sam! Kau 'memegang' adikku di dalam tubuhmu... kau pikir aku tak bisa menghancurkan kakakmu disana?" Tunjuk ke Impala. Aura kemarahan retakkan tanah seputar mobil Chevy '67.<p>

Sam mudah saja gerakkan jari-jari kanannya model remas dan seketika itu, rambatan sulur-sulur retak berhenti.  
>"Selama <strong>aku<strong> disini, kau takkan bisa menyentuh Dean. Hadapi nasibmu, Michael. Lawanmu adalah aku... Sam Winchester. Itupun _kalau_ kau _mampu_ melawanku." Tantang sebareng daya pikiran pecahkan sisi-sisi pijakan lawan bicaranya hingga sebagian tanah di sekeliling itu melongsor... tampilkan rongga-rongga jurang pendek seakan sebagai batasan kurung.  
>Itu seharusnya lebih dari cukup lambangkan keseriusan niatnya.<p>

Dan luweskan senyum datar begitu sosok adik tirinya menoleh dengan acuan tajam kedua pupil dalam kolam iris berwarna biru langit yang isyaratkan kalimat "dasar _bocah_ lancang... kau yang minta" tanpa disertai utaraan verbal dari mulut disana... tapi suara itu jelas bernaung di kepalanya semacam kontak telepati.

Ini penentu lembar terakhir dari bab konsistennya berikut epilog epik nan apik untuk kisah hidupnya.

Tepat lawan tiba-tiba teleport ke depannya dan menangkap kerah jaketnya, tangan kiri Sam cekat tangkap pautan tangan dan sengkat kedua kaki lawan diikuti luncur libat jari-jari tangan sepasangnya cekik leher itu seiring torehkan Sigil Enochian 'pengikat' ke permukaan seluruh tulang disana memakai pengetahuan kekuatan milik Lucifer agar malaikat tertinggi pimpinan para malaikat itu tak mampu lepaskan kekuatan.

Michael tersentak saat punggung tubuh tumpangannya mendarat keras di permukaan tanah. Jelas, situasi ini tak disangka. Baru mau hilangkan efek Sigil, si bungsu Winchester sudah tarik pergelangan tangan kirinya yang masih terkunci dalam pegang...

Sam terjun ke lembah terdalam kotak penjara iblis sekaligus bawa jiwa Adam sebagai keputusan akhir.

Ya, ini 'rencana' keseluruhannya... yang tak lain agar seluruh kaitan berburu, keluarga Winchester terkutuk, dan para malaikat-malaikat munafik tak lagi dan takkan pernah berdiri lagi di daratan bumi ini untuk merepotkan kakaknya tersayang.

Dan memang, selalu dan selalu 'memang'... sesempurna _apapun_ langkah dan cara penyelesaian yang ditempuh... selama Tuhan selalu ada, maka Sam sudah pasti akan _tetap_ selalu salah.  
>Ya, kan?<p>

**END.**

* * *

><p>AN:

Benernya ini ide cerita gara-gara dengerin playlist lama yang ada lagu 'Strange Relationship' dari Darren Hayes, dan inget-inget Supernatural session 3-5 si Sam ama si Dean kan modenya tarik-ulur gitu. Yaaah, pas deh.  
>Terus kenapa kok jadi pake "Truly Madly Deeply"? Soalnya nampilin kesan cintanya Sam banget di segala waktu buat Dean dari season 2-3. Dan "Insatiable", "Never Let You Go" dari Third Eye Blind juga ada di playlist. Mereka cuma mejeng nama saja berhubung ini fic bukan tema songfic. Terus... Metallica, Dean doyan banget dengerin album mereka kalo lagi sumpek dan bete abis. Pantes lah kalo muter berturut-turut pas lagi deket-deket ambang kematian gitu.<p>

Hm... oh ya, "Hei, Dean" itu sering disebut Sam kalau mau tarik perhatian Dean meski ga sedramatis ini. Dan versi dramatis asalnya dari pengalaman pribadi yang diterapkan ke fic (aw, jadi malu~).

Alasan angka "1"... dulu cuma ada 1 kesatuan duo Winchester, bukan "Team Free Will", kan? Aih sori, bukan niat ngebuang Cass kok. Dan masalah Tuhan... yaaa, pikir-pikir aja dari sudut pandang Sam sedikit.  
>Terus Sigil, kan malaikat bisa lakuin apa saja pakai modal pikiran, tentunya ga susah dong kalau dikombinasi pakai kekuatan Lucifer. Dan itu spell Enochian yang disebut Sam, ga tau deh bener atau bukan... katanya itu sih artinya "<em>Open the mouth of the cave of the evilwicked one_"

Ini cerita awalnya didesain untuk 2 bab, dan cerita selanjutnya sebenarnya mau bahas si Sam yang tanpa jiwa. Tapi berhubung daku masih punya 2 cerita lain yang bersambung... jadi yang ini aku end-kan. Tapi kalau ada yang minta dilanjutin untuk bab berikut... daku sih tak masalah buatin kok. Hehehe~

Tentang seks... semoga adegan-adegannya ga ngebosanin...

Thanks buat yang mau baca. *Hugs* Um, sori banyak kata-kata bejatnya soalnya menyesuaikan sistem umpatan yang ada di TV.  
>Yang dari indo mohon review ya, biar daku bisa bagusin level nulisku. Muach~<p> 


End file.
